1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock for a transmission of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lock for an automatic transmission of a vehicle having a center console with a floor mounted gear shift selector lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vehicle transmission locks have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,323 to Stanislawczyk teaches a lock plate assembly that mounts about a pair of transmission gear shift levers of a vehicle to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle. The lock plate assembly consists of a pair of shaped plates which are shaped to matingly engage with each other, with each plate shaped to fit halfway about two parallel cylindrical rods. An accessory assembly may be mounted to the vehicle floor to permit mounting the lock plate assembly about a shaft on the accessory plate and about one transmission gear shift lever of a vehicle, when so desired.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,241 Lipski teaches a locking device for preventing the theft of certain vehicles equipped with automatic transmissions. The device is designed to mount on the shift lever of certain types of automatic transmissions and prevent shifting out of the PARK position, thus preventing theft of the automobile, even though the engine may be started by unauthorized means. The device is readily attachable to automatic transmission shift levers of the type for which it is designed, cannot be removed without a key, is positive in operation so as to prevent shifting of the transmission when locked, is simple and economical to manufacture, and is reliable and effective in preventing unauthorized operation of a vehicle.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,099 Cykman teaches a locking arrangement for preventing motorcar theft by locking the gearshift stick to a fixed portion of the motorcar including a rigid bar rigidly secured to a body portion of the motorcar in the vicinity of, parallel to and of a length shorter than the gearshift stick, a padlock body fixedly mounted onto the bar, and a separable padlock shackle adapted to be locked to the padlock body, with the stick enclosed by the shackle.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,344 Garcia teaches an automobile anti-theft device having a locking rod that locks the parking lock pawl of an automatic transmission in a position where it engages and locks a parking pawl gear. The locking rod is spring biassed so that it automatically becomes engaged when the automatic transmission is placed into Park. A separate lever is actuated and used to withdraw the locking rod from locking the pawl. The locking rod is provided with a transverse groove to prevent unlocking of the transmission except when the transmission is in Park. The device is also provided with an electric switch and regulator which is operatively coupled to the locking rod as it electrically connected between the fuel injectors and the car's computer.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,244 Liou teaches a lock device for locking a gearshift stick of a vehicle so as to prevent the gearshift stick from being operated that includes a base having two holes for receiving two legs of a shackle, two catches slidably received in the base for locking the shackle, and a lock engaged in the base and having two plungers for actuating the catches. A housing is fixed on the base and has two channels for receiving the shackle, two resilient members are disposed in the channels for engaging with the shackle so as to retain the shackle in place. The housing has a key hole access for inserting a key into the key hole of the lock, and a lid is pivotally coupled in the housing for enclosing the key hole access.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for vehicle transmission locks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.